Gibt es Bagels?
by kaaken
Summary: Zeitlich vor der 1. Staffel angesiedelt. House braucht Mitarbeiter für seine Diagnostikabteilung. 3. Kapitel Ende!
1. Chapter 1

„House!", Cuddy unterbrach seinen Redeschwall und versuchte gar nicht erst, ihren amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen.

„Was?", fragte House mit Nachdruck. Schließlich wesentlich ruhiger: „Dieses schadenfrohe Hyänengesicht hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, oder?"

„So ist es.", sagte Cuddy zufrieden.

Wilson beobachtete die beiden fasziniert aus einigen Metern Entfernung. Cuddy und House waren wie zwei chemische Substanzen, die anfingen zu brodeln und Gefahr liefen zu explodieren, sobald sie sich in die Quere kamen. Es war interessant ihnen zuzusehen, aber man lief leicht Gefahr, ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten. Da war es gut, einen gewissen Abstand zu halten und sich Fluchtwege auszugucken. House hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt, stand sozusagen über ihr, und hätte auf jeden, der wie Cuddy trotz hoher Hacken fast einen Kopf kleiner war als er, einen durchaus bedrohlichen Eindruck gemacht. Doch Cuddy hielt sich aufrecht und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass _sie_ es war, die das Sagen hatte.

„Das Meeting nennt sich Abteilungsleiterrunde. Sie sind jetzt Abteilungsleiter in diesem Krankenhaus, und das bedeutet, dass Sie an den Sitzungen teilnehmen werden."

„Ich hab keine Angestellten. Wie kann man Abteilungsleiter sein, wenn man keine Angestellten hat?"

„Ich habe Ihnen vor gut drei Monaten gesagt, dass Sie die Mittel zur Anstellung von zwei Mitarbeitern zur Verfügung haben. Soweit ich weiß, hat es noch kein einziges Vorstellungsgespräch gegeben."

„Spielt das für diese Diskussion eine Rolle? Tatsache ist, dass ich keine Mitarbeiter _habe_. Ergo ..."

„Sie leiten eine Abteilung. Also sind Sie Abteilungsleiter. Ob die Mitarbeiter, die Ihnen zustehen, bereits eingestellt wurden oder noch nicht, tut hierbei nichts zur Sache."

„Ich könnte meine wertvolle Zeit soviel sinnloser verschwenden."

„Womit? Videospiele? Musik? Fernsehen? Andere Arbeitsvermeidungsmaßnahmen?"

„Zum Beispiel."

„Seien Sie nicht albern, House. Es ist ein Meeting! Einmal die Woche, höchstens eine Stunde lang."

„Was tun Sie, wenn ich nicht komme?"

„Sie kündigen."

House schnaubte und sparte sich die Antwort.

„Okay – vielleicht nicht sofort. Allerdings könnte Ihr Fernseher dran glauben."

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen."

„Er ist uralt. Solche Dinger können im Handumdrehen den Geist aufgeben."

„Das ist uralte Wertarbeit. Die Kästen wurden für die Ewigkeit gebaut."

„Man kann nie wissen, House. Sie werden kommen. Und wenn ich Sie eigenhändig hinschleifen muss."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

„House!"

Er seufzte und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Gibt es Bagels?"

„Donuts."

---

Wilson steckte seinen Kopf durch House' Bürotür. „Kommst du mit?" Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass House tatsächlich zu arbeiten schien. Er saß auf seinem gelben Sessel und studierte eindeutig eine Patientenakte, die der Farbe nach aus der Notaufnahme stammte.

Ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen, schüttelte House verächtlich den Kopf. „Du willst schon Schluss machen? Es kann noch nicht mal drei sein."

„Es ist _viertel vor_ drei."

„Hast du jemals im Leben vor vier Uhr Feierabend gemacht?"

„Kein Feierabend. Das Meeting!"

„Welches Meeting?"

„House!"

„Hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass ich erst teilnehmen muss, wenn ich Mitarbeiter angestellt habe?"

„... Nein ... hattet ihr nicht."

„Cuddy hat gesagt, dass ..."

„Ich hab _gehört_, was Cuddy gesagt hat."

„Du hast _gelauscht_?"

„War zufällig in der Nähe."

House setzte eine verächtliche Miene auf. „Zufällig. Ha!"

„Das Meeting beginnt in einer Viertelstunde. Komm schon."

„Ich habe einen Fall."

„Stirbt der Patient?"

„He! Das ist _mein_ Text!"

„Stirbt er?"

„Könnte sein, wenn ihn niemand diagnostiziert."

„Aber das Diagnostizieren kann eine Stunde warten, nicht wahr?"

House seufzt. „Kannst du nicht einfach allein gehen und denen sagen, ich sei verschwunden? Beschäftigt? _Tot_?"

„House!"

Wilson und Cuddy würden nicht locker lassen, das war ihm klar. Am einfachsten wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn er es tatsächlich einfach über sich ergehen ließe. Er hob sein rechtes Bein vom Hocker und sah sich nach seinem Stock um, den er ursprünglich an den Sessel gelehnt hatte, bevor er abgerutscht und zu Boden gefallen war. Wilson war schneller und reichte ihn ihm. House beim Aufstehen zuzusehen, löste in Wilson fast reflexartig ein Bedürfnis aus, ihm irgendwie zu helfen, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er sich mit einer solchen Aktion nur in die Nesseln setzen konnte. Also versuchte er, nicht hinzusehen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. House hatte vor drei Monaten wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Zuvor hatte er nach seinem Infarkt im Oberschenkel und der Operation über ein halbes Jahr lang pausiert. Zum Ende hin, hatte man ihn immer wieder telefonisch konsultiert, wenn es im Krankenhaus schwierige Fälle gab, mit denen keiner zurechtkam. Niemand hatte mit Sicherheit gewusst, ob House jemals wieder zur Arbeit kommen würde, obwohl Wilson es fast geahnt hatte. Jemand, der so schnell gelangweilt war wie House, brauchte etwas, das seine Tage ausfüllte. Irgendwann wären die Wiederholungen von General Hospital und seine Videospiele nicht mehr ausreichend, und er würde sich Cuddys Angebot, eine neue Diagnostikabteilung aufzubauen noch einmal ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Und so war es gekommen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich gezeigt, dass diese Art der Arbeit wie geschaffen war für House. Er konnte sich mit Fällen beschäftigen, die ihn interessierten. Das kam letzten Endes allen anderen ebenso zugute.

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte Wilson, dass House inzwischen stand, sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte und bereit war, loszugehen. Scheinbar unbeteiligt schob Wilson mit seinem Fuß den gelben Hocker ein wenig zur Seite und ignorierte House' wütenden Blick.

---

Trotz House' langsamen und beschwerlichen Schritten kamen sie bereits fünf Minuten vor drei ins Konferenzzimmer. Wilson hatte ein paar Minuten mehr für die vorausgehende Diskussion eingeplant gehabt. Thornton aus der Radiologie war die einzige Kollegin, die bisher eingetroffen war. Sie nickte den beiden Männern zu, ohne soviel wie eine Augenbraue zu heben beim Anblick von House, was Wilson ihr durchaus positiv anrechnete. House nahm auf dem erstbesten Stuhl Platz, und Wilson hütete sich davor, ihm zu sagen, dass dort normalerweise Simons aus der Pädiatrie saß. Er war selbst erst seit einigen Wochen als frischgebackener Abteilungsleiter der Onkologie Teilnehmer dieses Kreises, und kannte noch nicht alle ungeschriebenen Regeln, die sich über die Jahre eingespielt hatten, doch dass es eine feste Platzordnung gab, hatte er zumindest mitbekommen. Simons würde House jedoch kaum vom Stuhl verjagen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Auch Cuddy verzog keine Miene, als sie auf die Minute pünktlich eintraf und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Die antike Wanduhr gab drei leise Schläge von sich, und jeder Teilnehmer, der unentschuldigt fehlte oder nach dem Gongschlag ins Meeting kam, würde einen Dollar in die alberne Entenspardose in der Mitte des Tisches neben dem Teller mit den Donats zahlen müssen. Da jedoch alle Kollegen mit Ausnahme von einem, der sich auf einer Konferenz befand und einem weiteren, der Urlaub hatte, anwesend waren, konnte es losgehen.

Cuddy begann damit, House offiziell in der Runde willkommen zu heißen, und alle Kollegen versuchten zumindest, sich ein mehr oder weniger erzwungenes Lächeln abzuringen. Dann ging man zur Tagesordnung über. Jeder Kollege berichtete, was im Laufe der vergangenen Woche in der jeweiligen Woche erwähnenswertes vorgefallen war. Gelegentlich wurden dadurch kleinere Diskussionen ausgelöst. Wilson, der House gut im Blick hatte, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, dass House trotz seines gelangweilten und genervten Gesichtsausdrucks gewisse Dinge durchaus interessant zu finden schien. Einige Male hatte Wilson das Gefühl, er hielt nur den Mund weil er sich _vorgenommen_ hatte, alle einfach zu ignorieren und Cuddy eventuell dadurch dazu zu bringen, ihn von der Teilnahmepflicht zu befreien. Nach einer Viertelstunde, mitten während des Wochenberichtes der Ober-OP-Schwester bemerkte Wilson, dass House unruhig wurde und versuchte, eine bessere Sitzposition zu finden. Sein besorgter Blick traf auf House' wütenden, der besagte ‚ein Wort, und du bist tot'. Wilson sah in die andere Richtung und versuchte sich auf die Kollegin zu konzentrieren.

---

„Haben Sie eine Minute, Cuddy?", fragte Wilson am Abend desselben Tages.

Cuddy, die bereits ihren Arztkittel an den Garderobenhaken gehängt hatte und eigentlich im Begriff war zu gehen, nickte. „Klar. Was gibt's Dr. Wilson?"

„Es geht um das Meeting."

„Erstaunlich, dass er gekommen ist, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, durchaus.", Wilson lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Aber... ich glaube, dass es noch zu früh ist." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Dass _was_ zu früh ist?"

„House. Im Meeting."

„Er hat sich benommen. Keine Beleidigungen, keine bissigen Bemerkungen, kein Herumgemecker."

„Das stimmt allerdings."

„Also, wo ist das Problem?"

„Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen. Schon nach 15 Minuten."

Cuddy stellte ihre Handtasche zurück auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich... habe nichts bemerkt. Er hätte ... wieso hat er nichts gesagt?"

„Wie lange kennen Sie ihn jetzt, Cuddy? Glauben Sie wirklich, er würde es zugeben?"

„Und woher wussten Sie...? Sogar als das Meeting vorbei war, blieb er doch noch sitzen mit dieser Akte aus der Urologie."

---

Die Sitzung war bereits vor über fünf Minuten beendet worden, und alle bis auf House und Wilson hatten den Konferenzraum bereits verlassen. House schien in die Patientenakte vertieft zu sein.

„Sieht nicht nach einer gewöhnlichen Infektion aus.", sagte Wilson nach einem Blick über House' Schulter.

„Wäre es ne gewöhnliche Infektion, hätte der Patient auf irgendeins der tausend Medikamente angesprochen, die Johnson verschrieben hat."

„Idee?"

„Ein paar."

„Verrätst du sie mir?"

„Vielleicht später."

„Okay. – Gedenkst du den Nachmittag hier zu verbringen oder ..."

„Ich brauch noch ne Minute, okay?" House' aufbrausender Tonfall war vollkommen unangebracht, und Wilson biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte schon während der Sitzung geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und als House freiwillig im Konferenzraum sitzen blieb, war es zur Gewissheit geworden.

„Soll ich... Willst du, dass ich bleibe?" Wilsons Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, und er wappnete sich innerlich bereits für eine gehörige verbale Attacke aus House' Richtung. Doch stattdessen klappte House die Akte zu, reichte sie ihm und erhob sich langsam, fest auf den Tisch und auf den Stock gestützt, blieb einen Augenblick stehen und hinkte schließlich schwerfällig in Richtung Ausgang.

„Du nervst so _unglaublich_.", sagte er schließlich, als er in seinem Büro angekommen war, sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Sessel setzte und die Vicodintabletten aus der Jacketttasche holte.

„Gern geschehen, House."

---

„Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nur selten Gelegenheit, bei ihm vorbeizugucken." Cuddy bot Wilson mit einem Nicken einen Platz auf ihrer Couch an.

„Ich mach Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, Cuddy.", sagte Wilson und nahm Platz. „Sie haben andere Dinge zu tun, als Housesitter zu spielen. Aber ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn haben würde, und ich habe ebenfalls gedacht, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Wir _haben_ es versucht, und ich bin der Meinung, es ist noch zu früh."

Cuddy setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Gibt es Probleme? Ist es schlimmer geworden? Braucht er ein paar Tage frei?"

„Nein. Arbeit ist genau das richtige für ihn. Seit Stacy verschwunden ist, ist ihm zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Er braucht die Ablenkung, auch wenn es nicht einfach ist, einen vollen Arbeitstag durchzustehen. Langes Sitzen ist nichts für ihn."

„Aber er sitzt doch eigentlich _den ganzen Tag_ in seinem Büro."

„Nicht ununterbrochen. Er sitzt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl, auf seinem Sessel, er geht hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine, raus auf den Balkon, er ist rastlos. Wenn er sein Bein irgendwie hochlegen kann, hält er es noch am längsten aus."

Cuddy nickte. Wenn sie genau überlegte, sah man House ständig irgendwo mit den Beinen auf Tischen oder Hockern herumsitzen. „Wir könnten für ihn im Konferenzraum einen Hocker..."

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine gute Idee. Er hasst es, wenn man seinetwegen irgendetwas ändert. Er wird nicht darauf eingehen."

Cuddy wusste, dass Wilson Recht hatte. Durch Stacy, mit der sie sich gut verstand, hatte sie einiges mitbekommen, was sich nach House' Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus bei den beiden zu Hause abgespielt hatte. Nicht am eigenen Leib so wie Wilson, der ständig dabei gewesen und mehr als ein paar Mal ins Kreuzfeuer geraten war, und alles war natürlich aus Stacys Sicht der Dinge an sie herangetragen worden, aber immerhin wusste sie, dass House alles ablehnte, das andere aber vor allem auch ihn selbst mit der Nase darauf stieß, wie sehr sich sein Leben geändert hatte. Erst nach und nach ließ er gewisse Dinge zu, und ein Hocker im Konferenzzimmer wäre mit Sicherheit auch nichts so drastisches wie ein Treppenlift in Stacys und House' früheren Zuhause, doch Cuddy sah ein, dass Wilson Recht hatte. Andererseits... „Wenn wir ihm jetzt sagen, er braucht zu den nächsten Sitzungen nicht zu kommen..."

„... wird er erst recht kommen weil er beweisen will, dass er eine Sitzung durchsteht. Daran hab ich auch gedacht. Wir müssen es geschickter anstellen."

„Geschickter?"

„Eine wichtige aber nervige Aufgabe, die er dringend erledigen muss statt zum Meeting zu kommen. Mehr Fälle, die ihn in Anspruch nehmen. Er muss sich von sich aus weigern teilzunehmen, allerdings mit Begründungen, die Sie – nach ausreichender Diskussion, damit er nicht misstrauisch wird – akzeptieren müssen."

Cuddy konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass Sie mindestens ebenso manipulativ sind, wie House."

„Ich hab in den letzten Monaten so einiges gelernt.", Wilson zwinkerte ihr zu. „In der Diagnostik-Abteilung ist noch nicht so viel los, als dass ich House' Part während der Sitzungen nicht übernehmen könnte. Ich werde weiter ein Auge auf ihn haben und auf seine Arbeit. Und er braucht dringend Angestellte."

„Ich weiß."

„Sie sollten ihm androhen, ihm einfach irgendwelche Praktikanten zuzuteilen, wenn er sich nicht endlich jemanden sucht."


	2. Chapter 2

„Sind das Bewerbungen?" Wilson setzte sich House gegenüber und beugte sich neugierig nach vorn.

„Cuddy droht damit, mir einfach Praktikanten vor die Nase zu setzen. Ich mach das hier aus reiner Nächstenliebe.", sagte House, ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen.

„Nächstenliebe?" Das Wort passte so gar nicht zu seinem Gegenüber, fand Wilson und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, wenn hier nächste Woche zwei Praktikanten herbeordert werden, was meinst du wohl, wie lange die überleben?"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Andererseits – werden _richtige_ Ärzte bei dir größere Überlebenschancen haben?"

„Kommt drauf an. Auf diesem Haufen", House tappte mit der Stockspitze auf einen Stapel von mindestens zehn Bewerbungsmappen auf dem Fußboden, „sind ein paar Kandidaten, die haben sich seit dem Praktikantendasein absolut kein Stück weiterentwickelt. Und der hier", er wedelte mit der Mappe, in der er gerade las, „hat schon in der Einleitung sechs Rechtschreibfehler."

„Seit wann legst du Wert auf Rechtschreibung?"

„Ich bin wahrhaftig keine Rechtschreibkoryphäe. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass wenn _mir_ schon sechs Fehler auffallen, muss der Kerl die Grundschule übersprungen haben und gleich Neurologe geworden sein. Und im täglichen Leben zeigt sich immer wieder, dass auch Grundschulwissen nicht unterschätzt werden sollte." House atmete tief durch und warf die Mappe auf den Haufen der anderen Idioten.

„Sind überhaupt schon welche in der näheren Auswahl?", fragte Wilson.

„Ähm... nö. Noch nicht. Aber ich hab hier ja auch noch ... zwei Mappen."

„Sieht übel aus. Wie wär's mit Mittagessen, bevor du dir die zwei letzten zu Gemüte führst?"

„Gute Idee." House strich sich mit der Hand über die vier Tage alten Bartstoppeln und sah auf einmal sehr müde aus.

„Nicht viel geschlafen heute Nacht?", fragte Wilson und bemühte sich, nicht allzu besorgt auszusehen, als er zusah, wie sein Freund mühevoll seinen Platz am Schreibtisch verließ und auf die Tür zu humpelte. Der Blick, der House ihm zuwarf, besagte: _Soll das ein Scherz sein? Und hör auf so zu gucken!_ Nach ein paar Schritten auf dem Gang wurden House' Schritte etwas gleichmäßiger. Trotzdem überlegte Wilson, ob es nicht geschickter gewesen wäre, wenn er einfach Essen aus der Cafeteria geholt und zu House ins Büro gebracht hätte. Natürlich hätte House sich mindestens fünf Minuten über seine Auswahl der Speisen beschwert (das tat er aus Prinzip, selbst wenn Wilson _wusste_, dass er das Essen mochte), aber House wirkte heute nicht besonders fit... okay... _noch_ weniger fit als sonst. Es wäre wirklich gut, wenn er endlich Mitarbeiter für seine Abteilung finden würde, dachte Wilson. Vielleicht hätte er dann selbst ein wenig mehr Ruhe, um sich um seine Patienten und seine eigenen Mitarbeiter zu kümmern, ohne ständig nachzusehen, ob House ihn vielleicht brauchte. Sofort bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht selbst gern zu ihm hinüber ging. Und er selbst nahm House' Hilfe weiß Gott oft genug in Anspruch, wenn er mit einem seiner Patienten nicht weiter kam. Aber ihm wäre wirklich wohler, wenn ein paar mehr Leute ein Auge auf ihn hätten als Cuddy und er. Cuddy hatte im Moment genug um die Ohren mit der Umstrukturierung der Pädiatrie und dem Umbau des Witherspoon Flügels (würde der Lärm aus der Ecke jemals aufhören?) und er selbst hatte so viele Patienten wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Jemand anders wagte sich kaum in House' Nähe aus (berechtigter) Angst vor bissigen Kommentaren oder schlimmerem.

House hatte den Fahrstuhl erreicht und drückte auf den Knopf.

„Darf ich deine aussortierten Bewerber nachher mal durchsehen?", fragte Wilson hoffnungsvoll.

„Wozu? Brauchst du auch neue Mitarbeiter? Ich glaub unter den kläglichen Gestalten ist überhaupt nur ein einziger Onkologe. Und der kommt aus _Kalifornien_." Das Wort Kalifornien betonte er derart verächtlich, als könnte absolut nichts gutes aus dieser Ecke der Welt kommen. Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach unten.

„Nein, aber vielleicht könnte es sein, dass du jemanden ein wenig zu voreilig abserviert hast? Vielleicht interessiert dich eine zweite Meinung?"

„Zweite Meinungen interessieren mich nur, wenn ich mit meiner ersten Meinung nicht zufrieden bin. Da ich allerdings meistens mit meiner ersten Meinung absolut _vollkommen_ zufrieden ... _HIMMEL_!" Ein Rollstuhlfahrer, der im dritten Stock zugestiegen und seinen Stuhl offensichtlich noch nicht so ganz im Griff hatte, war ein Stück zu weit zurück gefahren und irgendwie mit House zusammengestoßen, der jetzt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an der Fahrstuhlwand lehnte und die Luft anhielt.

„Tschuldigung!", sagte der Rollstuhlfahrer gelangweilt, und Wilson hätte ihn am liebsten mit einem beherzten Tritt wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl befördert. Im Erdgeschoss verließen alle anderen den Aufzug, und Wilson sah zu House hinüber, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte.

„House? Alles okay?"

Der Fahrstuhl füllte sich erneut, ohne dass House Anstalten gemacht hätte, auszusteigen. Wilson seufzte und hielt unbewusst Ausschau nach weiteren Idioten, die nicht in der Lage waren, einen Fahrstuhl zu benutzen, ohne andere Leute dabei anzurempeln. „House?", fragte er leise, als sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten waren. Keine Reaktion. Scheiße! Wilson fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos. Am liebsten hätte er die vielen Leute, die ständig ein- und ausstiegen angebrüllt, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und House irgendetwas gegeben, dass ihm helfen konnte – und wenn es eine Spritze mit Morphium wäre.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag lang sinnlos mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch und runter zu fahren?", murmelte House, als sie bereits zum dritten Mal wieder am vierten Stock angekommen waren. Diesmal stieg er aus und humpelte schwerfällig zurück in sein Büro. Wilson stand zögernd vor den sich bereits wieder schließenden Fahrstuhltüren. Was sollte er tun? Am liebsten wäre er House gefolgt, doch er wusste, dass das eine ziemlich schlechte Idee war. Sicherlich würde er ein bis zwei Vicodin schlucken und wäre dann in einer halben Stunde wieder einigermaßen umgänglich. Wilsons Magen gab ein deutliches Knurren von sich, das ihn daran erinnerte, wohin sie eigentlich unterwegs gewesen waren. Er sollte wirklich etwas essen gehen. Hinterher würde er House etwas mitbringen – ein guter Vorwand, um noch einmal kurz bei ihm vorbeizugucken bevor der Nachmittag begann.

---

Andy MacMillan war Rekord. Positiver Rekord. Er hatte es – Wilson sah auf den Wandkalender – 6 Monate und 11 Tage mit House ausgehalten. Alle anderen Mitarbeiter, die im Laufe der letzten Zeit von House angestellt worden waren, hatten wesentlich weniger Durchhaltevermögen gehabt. Nachdem Cuddy ihre Drohung, ihm Praktikanten vor die Nase zu setzen, wahr gemacht hatte, hatte House sich ernsthaft mit der Mitarbeiterproblematik auseinandersetzen müssen. Die ersten Anstellungen hatten meist nicht mehr als eine Woche gedauert, und obwohl House es hasste, nach einer Kündigung immer wieder Ersatz suchen zu müssen, brachte er es einfach nicht fertig, sich anders seinen Kollegen gegenüber zu verhalten.

Gerade hatte Wilson MacMillan im Duschumkleideraum getroffen, wo dieser ihm vollkommen aufgelöst erklärt hatte, er hätte es nicht nötig, sich von jemanden als ‚inkompetentes Weichei' beschimpfen zu lassen. Noch nicht einmal von House. Wilson hatte noch versucht, ein paar Wogen zu glätten, ihn zu überreden nicht übereilt zu handeln, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Am Mittag hatte House das Kündigungsschreiben auf dem Tisch gehabt. Jetzt saß er da mit Jaspers, der erst vor zwei Wochen angefangen hatte und trotzdem schon erste Ermüdungserscheinungen aufwies. Wilson gab ihm höchstens noch zwei weitere Wochen. Es wurde dringend Zeit, sich wieder mal auf die Suche nach neuen Mitarbeitern für die Diagnostikabteilung zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise fehlte es niemals an Bewerbern. House war landesweit als erstklassiger Diagnostiker bekannt, und entweder sprachen sich seine weiteren Eigenschaften nicht so gut herum wie seine fachliche Kompetenz oder die Bewerber dachten sich, sie würden schon mit einer solchen Herausforderung klarkommen.

Es war eindeutig, dass House besser arbeitete, wenn er ein kompetentes Team hatte, das ihm zur Seite stand. Er brauchte das Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel, er brauchte Input, er brauchte ... Wilson war so vertieft, dass ihm erst jetzt auffiel, dass er mit offenem Mund und einem Blick ins Leere ein ziemlich dämliches Bild abgeben musste und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er nahm einen Schreibblock aus der Schublade und wählte einen der Kugelschreiber aus seiner Arztkitteltasche. House brauchte Mitarbeiter, die länger als nur ein paar Wochen oder Monate blieben. Er brauchte Mitarbeiter, die es zumindest ein Jahr oder am liebsten noch länger aushalten konnten. Wenn er House bei der Suche nach dem perfekten Team helfen wollte, sollte er sich genau Gedanken darüber machen, wie die Personen geschnitzt sein mussten, damit zumindest die _Chance_ bestand, dass sie nicht nach der ersten kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit oder House' erstem Ausraster das Weite suchten. Die ersten Punkte waren leicht:

Fertig ausgebildeter Arzt mit überdurchschnittlichem Abschluss, fachlich spezialisiert. Fachrichtung gern Kardiologie, Neurologie, Immunologie, aber jedes andere Fachgebiet außer Nephrologie und Infektionskrankheiten, die House bereits selbst abdeckte, wäre im Grunde okay. Gerne schon etwas Berufserfahrung als fertiger Arzt.

Schwieriger wurde es dann relativ schnell. Wie musste ein Mitarbeiter gepolt sein, damit er es länger als der Durchschnitt mit House aushielt? Wilson kaute nervös am Ende des Bleistiftes und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Arzt müsste sich trotz hoher fachlicher Kompetenz nicht zu schade sein, sich von House herumkommandieren zu lassen. Einfache medizinische Tests, Kaffeekochen, Botengänge. Nichts davon sollte ihn oder sie abschrecken. Hervorragende Erfahrungen im Labor sollte der Kandidat ebenfalls haben. Und mit House streiten können, ohne sich durch Beleidigungen aus der Bahn werfen zu lassen. House hasste Jasager, aber ebenso sehr hasste er halsstarrige Mitarbeiter, die sich nicht überzeugen ließen. Sie mussten House vertrauen, ihn aber gleichzeitig in Frage stellen. Ihn herausfordern und seine teilweise irrsinnigen Einfälle zur rechten Zeit gegen äußere Umstände verteidigen... Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. Diese wirren Gedankengänge waren unmöglich in irgendeine Form zu bringen, die sich flüssig lesen ließ. Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es in den Müll. Vielleicht sollte er sich klonen. Jedenfalls war Wilson selbst der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, der mit House' Art klar kam. Vielleicht im Notfall noch Cuddy. Er dachte an die letzten Mitarbeiter von House und überlegte, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Womit sie nicht klargekommen waren. Oder womit House nicht klargekommen war. Womit House nicht klarkam, war einfach. Er tolerierte keine Dummheit, keine Fantasielosigkeit, keine Faulheit. Wenn er seine Leute mitten in der Nacht zu einer Besprechung rief, verlangte er von ihnen, dass sie spurten. Sofort. Was ihn auf die Palme brachte, waren Leute, die ihn wie einen Krüppel behandelten. Natürlich war er einer, und war sich dessen durchaus bewusst. Trotzdem hasste er es, wenn man ihn mit der Nase darauf stieß. Wilson hatte reichlich Erfahrung mit dem Thema und hatte gelernt, dass es okay war, etwas unmögliches von House zu verlangen und sich dann eine Standpauke darüber anzuhören, wie unglaublich gedankenlos es wäre, einen Krüppel wie ihn beispielsweise in ein Einkaufszentrum mitnehmen zu wollen. _Nicht_ okay war es dagegen, unwillkommene Hilfe anzubieten. House konnte das Mitleid anderer nicht gut vertragen. Wenn es ihm schlecht ging, war es am besten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Das hatten die wenigsten seiner Angestellten kapiert.

„Was machst du da?"

Wilson schreckte auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass House auf einmal vor ihm stand. Verblüfft sah er hinüber zu seiner geschlossenen Bürotür.

„Was zum Teufel...?"

„Balkontür!", grinste House zufrieden und setzte sich auf Wilsons Besucherstuhl. „Das ist ne Abkürzung, hab ich gerade herausgefunden."

Wilson sah hinaus auf den Balkon, der von Houses Balkon durch eine hüfthohe Mauer abgetrennt war.

„Bist du etwa..."

„Jepp. Es ist kürzer. Kürzer ist gut."

„Ja, aber die Mauer?"

„Kein Hindernis kann uns voneinander trennen, Bruder Wilson! So, und jetzt erzähl mir, weshalb du in deinem Büro hockst und vor dich hin träumst."

„Ich träume nicht, ich überlege."

„Okay, nenn es wie du willst. Was überlegst du?"

„Schwieriger Fall. Ich denke über alternative Therapien nach. Das übliche.", log Wilson und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken.

House ging nicht weiter darauf ein, denn es gab einen Grund, weshalb er herübergekommen war. „Du errätst nie, wer mich gerade angerufen hat."

„Gut, wenn ich es nicht _er_rate, kannst du es mir ja gleich _ver_raten."

„Das wäre langweilig. Drei Versuche hast du."

„Sei nicht albern."

„Okay. Rowan Chase."

„_Der_ Rowan Chase?"

„Ich glaube, der Name ist nicht besonders häufig. Jedenfalls nicht in Australien."

„Wieso ruft dich _Rowan Chase_ an?"

„Er hat gehört, dass ich Mitarbeiter suche."

„Rowan Chase bewirbt sich nicht im Ernst um einen Posten in deiner Abteilung." Wilson war sich sicher, dass der australische Spezialist nicht deswegen angerufen haben _konnte_.

„Nein, aber es zeigt sich, dass er einen Sprössling hat, der sich vorgenommen hat, in Papas Fußstapfen zu treten: Robert Chase".

„Okay, also versteh ich das richtig, dass du einen Anruf von _Rowan_ Chase bekommen hast, der einen Arbeitsplatz für seinen Sohn _Robert_ Chase sucht? Wie alt ist der Knabe? Siebzehn?"

„Wilson, du hast das Prinzip nicht verstanden. Hier geht es nicht um Reife oder Angst vor Bewerbungsgesprächen. Es geht um Vitamin B."

„Schon kapiert. Und nun?"

„Ich werde ihn mir mal angucken. Vitamin B bedeutet nämlich, dass Chase Junior ein Versager auf der ganzen Linie sein könnte. Andererseits hat Papa Chase mir die Zeugnisse rübergemailt. Sehen gar nicht schlecht aus. Und das Foto erst. Coole Frisur."

„Du wirst niemanden wegen einer tollen Frisur einstellen."

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal.", grinste House, griff nach seinem Stock, den er an Wilsons Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte und stand auf.

„Wann ist das Bewerbungsgespräch?"

„Nächste Woche. Und _jaaa_, du darfst dabei sein, wenn du unbedingt willst." House wählte die normale Bürotür für seinen Abgang, und Wilson grinste noch eine Weile vor sich hin.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson war inzwischen bei über 40 Bewerbungsgesprächen von House dabei gewesen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Normalerweise führten die Abteilungsleiter Bewerbungsgespräche allein, und eigentlich hätte auch House seine allein führen sollen. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte Wilson bei möglichst vielen davon dabei zu sein. Er redete sich ein, dass er als so eine Art Puffer zwischen verängstigten Bewerbern und einem unberechenbaren House fungierte. Das stimmte natürlich, aber der eigentliche Grund war ein anderer. Es faszinierte ihn dabei zuzusehen, wie die Bewerber auf House reagierten und House auf sie. Seine Art Bewerbungsgespräche zu führen reichte noch nicht einmal in die Nähe der Vorschläge wie man sie in Ratgebern und anderer Anleitungsliteratur finden konnte. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass sich ein neuer potentieller Mitarbeiter bei House vorstellte, wahrhaftig nicht mehr zur Seltenheit gehörte, war Wilson noch ein wenig mehr gespannt als sonst. Robert Chase – wenn er auch nur annähernd so gut war, wie sein Vater, konnte er für das Krankenhaus nur ein Gewinn sein. Andererseits – wie House schon befürchtet hatte – wenn sein Vater beim Absprung helfen musste, gab es da vielleicht Probleme in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Wilson war neugierig!

„Wann kommt dein Bewerber?"

„Welcher Bewerber?" House kam aus der Sprechstunde, was Wilson etwas wunderte, und warf eine Patientenakte in den entsprechenden Korb.

„Chase Junior."

„Kommt der _heute_?"

„Zumindest hattest du das vorgestern erwähnt."

„Ich hab gesagt, er kommt Donnerstag."

„Heute _ist_ Donnerstag."

„Oh, _dann_ kommt er heute."

„Um wie viel Uhr?"

House sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich glaub, um drei."

„Du _glaubst_ es?"

„Ist das hier ein Verhör?"

„Ich würde gern dabei sein und möchte daher gern wissen, wann ich da sein muss."

„Ich kann dich ja anpiepsen."

Wilson seufzte. Also wahrscheinlich um drei. Worauf man sich bei House allerdings nicht verlassen konnte.

„Hast du schon gegessen, House?"

„Nein. Bin aber nicht hungrig."

„Es gibt Steak."

„Hmm... vielleicht doch ein _bisschen_ hungrig?"

„Komm schon – ich lad dich ein."

„Das kann ich natürlich unmöglich ablehnen."

Robert Chase kam tatsächlich um drei. Er war geschmackvoll gekleidet, nur die Schuhe kamen Wilson ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Er hatte tatsächlich eine ‚coole' Frisur, und man hörte sofort, dass seine Wiege in Australien gestanden hatte. Wilson befürchtete, House würde etwas albernes sagen – G'day mate! oder so ähnlich, doch House benahm sich fast professionell. Er gab dem Australier die Hand, stellte Wilson vor und sich selbst und fragte dann, wie lange Chase bereits in den USA war.

„Ich bin gestern Abend angekommen."

„Wieso Amerika? Gibt's in Australien keine Krankenhäuser?"

„Ich brauche einen Tapetenwechsel. Mein Vater hatte gehört, dass Sie eine Stelle zu besetzen haben, und da mich Diagnostik schon immer interessiert hat..."

„Ich sehe hier kein richtiges Fachgebiet?" House blätterte durch die Unterlagen.

„Intensivmedizin.", sagte Chase selbstbewusst. „Ich hab bisher hauptsächlich auf Intensivstationen und in der Notaufnahme gearbeitet. Zuletzt auf der Kinderintensivstation vom Three Stars Sydney."

„Three Stars? Klingt wie ein Hotel."

„Ist die größte Privatklinik der Stadt. Die Gründer hießen Star mit Nachnamen."

„Cool." House gefiel der Name. Nicht so langweilig wie Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital – und auch nicht so lang.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte auf einmal ein junger Arzt mit glänzend schwarzen Haaren und asiatischen Gesichtszügen ins Büro. Es war Dr. Jaspers, House' einzig noch verbliebener Mitarbeiter.

„Dr. House, Jenny hat einen Herzstillstand!"

„WAS?! Du solltest einen _Allergietest_ machen. Wie kann man _so_ was versauen?"

„Ich... sie hat... Auf einmal..." stotterte Jaspers mit zitternder Unterlippe.

House griff nach seinem Stock und stand auf. Er hatte zu lange gesessen und merkte das deutlich bei den ersten Schritten. „Wo ist sie, und wer kümmert sich um sie?"

„Zweite Etage, Raum 244, Dr. Hanson."

„Chase, komm mit. Wie es aussieht haben wir einen intensiven Intensivfall."

Robert Chase war bereits aufgesprungen und folgte den anderen. Vorweg lief Jaspers, der aussah, als würde er demnächst in Tränen ausbrechen. House folgte in einigem Abstand und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock. Chase verzog das Gesicht. Sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass House ein komplizierter Mensch und ein komischer Kauz war, aber auch ein wahrhaftiges Genie. ‚Wenn du die Chance bekommst, unter ihm zu arbeiten, ist das der Glücksgriff deines Lebens. Sieh zu, dass du es nicht vermasselst.', hatte er gesagt. Was er nicht erwähnt hatte, war, dass House ein Krüppel war. Nicht, dass es Chase stören würde. Er hasste es bloß, unvorbereitet zu sein. Jaspers und Wilson nahmen die Treppen, während House auf den Fahrstuhlknopf drückte, immer wieder voller Ungeduld. Einen Moment überlegte Chase, ob er den anderen folgen oder bei House bleiben sollte. Der Moment dauerte zu lange an, und die anderen waren weg. Jetzt blieb ihm keine Wahl mehr, und er musste bei House bleiben, da er sich im Krankenhaus noch nicht auskannte. Der Fahrstuhl kam und hielt dann aber noch eine Ewigkeit in der dritten Etage, bevor es endlich weiter nach unten ging. House sprach kein Wort, doch alles in seiner Körpersprache schrie Ungeduld. Im zweiten Stock angekommen, lief House rechts den Gang hinunter, und Chase folgte ihm weiterhin schweigend. House' Schritte wurden mit der Zeit langsamer, und ab und zu stützte er sich bei einem Schritt mit der linken Hand an der Wand ab. Weiter hinten am Ende des Ganges wurde ein Bett auf den Flur gerollt. Mindestens sieben Personen, Ärzte und Schwestern schoben das Bett oder liefen nebenher und hielten einen Tropf oder andere Dinge. Auch Jaspers und Wilson waren dabei. Wilson sah kurz zu Chase und House hinüber. „Sie hat ein Blutgerinnsel. Wir haben es geortet." Damit folgte er den anderen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Chase, sieh zu, dass du hinterher kommst.", befahl House seinem Bewerber. „Hier gibt's was zu tun."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern joggte Chase schließlich hinter den anderen her und ließ House zurück.

„Wie hat er sich gemacht?", fragte House, als Wilson ihn eine halbe Stunde später in seinem Büro aufsuchte.

„Chase?"

„Wer sonst?" House' Laune schien nicht die beste zu sein.

„Er war professionell. Hat voll mit angepackt, obwohl er sich nicht auskennt. Seine Technik ist bemerkenswert. Hab noch nie jemanden so intubieren gesehen."

„Ihr habt ihn intubieren lassen?"

„Klar. Wir brauchten jede Hilfe die zu kriegen war. Deine Patientin hätte die letzte Stunde fast nicht überlebt."

„Andererseits scheint der Fall doch noch richtig spannend zu werden."

„Ach ja, wäre sie einfach wieder gesund geworden, hättest du dich womöglich noch gelangweilt. Das wäre ja wirklich tragisch."

House ging nicht auf Wilsons Bemerkung ein, sondern erläuterte ihm stattdessen seine Theorie, die nichts mehr mit der anfänglichen Vermutung einer Allergie zu tun hatte. Wilson war wieder einmal beeindruckt. Es war logisch. Es passte. Er wäre sicher nicht so schnell auf eine solche Idee gekommen.

„Wo ist Chase jetzt?", fragte House am Ende seines Monologs. In diesem Moment kam der Australier durch die Tür. Er trug einen etwas zu großen Arztkittel, sein Schlips saß ein wenig schief und seine Frisur hatte ein wenig gelitten.

Ohne große Erklärung schickte House ihn gleich wieder los, um der Patientin eine Reihe von Medikamenten zu verabreichen. Chase überlegte, wie die Medikamente zu den Symptomen der Patientin passen konnten und grinste schließlich. Er hatte verstanden. „Schon unterwegs.", sagte er noch und verschwand wieder.

„Ich glaube, den behalte ich.", murmelte House zufrieden.

---

„Chase, haben Sie eine Minute?", fragte Wilson am nächsten Morgen, als er ihn auf dem Weg ins Diagnostikbüro auf dem Flur traf.

„Klar, ich muss mich aber wohl erst mal kurz bei Dr. House..."

„House ist noch nicht da. Er kommt fast nie vor 9 Uhr."

„Er sagte, ich sollte um 8 Uhr hier sein."

„So ist sichergestellt, dass sein Büro vorschriftsmäßig ab 8 Uhr besetzt ist. Jaspers ist schon da – es ist also alles in Ordnung."

„Na dann...", Chase ging hinüber in Wilsons Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ist die Onkologie nicht eigentlich am anderen Ende des Ganges?"

„Stimmt. Ich bin auch nur vorübergehend hier untergebracht und ziehe wahrscheinlich Ende des Monats wieder zurück. Dann bekommt Marx dieses Büro wieder. Nephrologie."

Wilson sah sich ein wenig sehnsüchtig in seinem jetzigen Büro um. Es gefiel ihm besser als sein altes, in das er bald wieder zurück musste. Er hatte mit Marx getauscht, als House wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, doch jetzt bestand Marx auf dem Rücktausch, der eigentlich schon längst fällig gewesen wäre. Wilson hatte mit Cuddy besprochen, dass das Büro neben House nach Marx' Pensionierung, die kurz bevor stand, dann aber wieder ihm gehören würde. Eigentlich Kinderkram, überhaupt noch mal zu tauschen, aber Marx war ein Mann mit Prinzipien.

„Bitte schön.", Wilson deutete auf den Besucherstuhl und bat Chase sich zu setzen. „Erst mal Glückwunsch zum neuen Job.", sagte er ehrlich, aber mit einer kleinen Sorgenfalte zwischen den dichten Augenbrauen.

„Danke. Ich... Es war eigentlich das merkwürdigste Bewerbungsgespräch, das ich je geführt habe."

„Bei House sind alle Bewerbungsgespräche merkwürdig.", lachte Wilson. „Ich wollte nur kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie immer zu mir kommen können, wenn es Probleme gibt. Und es _wird_ Probleme geben."

„Wollen Sie mir Angst machen?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will Sie vorwarnen. House ist ein schwieriger Chef. Er ist kompliziert, er ist unhöflich, misanthropisch und kann regelrecht gemein sein."

Chase hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht furchtbar und so, als könnte ich ihn nicht ausstehen, nicht wahr."

„Na ja, irgendwie schon."

„Aber er ist mein bester Freund."

„_Danach_ klang das eben jedenfalls _wirklich_ nicht."

Wieder musste Wilson schmunzeln. Ihm war klar, wie das hier klingen musste. „Mir liegt viel daran, dass er einen verlässlichen Mitarbeiter bekommt, der sich zumindest so wohl fühlt, dass er nicht nach zwei oder drei Wochen das Handtuch wirft. Sagen Sie jetzt nichts, Sie wären wahrhaftig nicht der erste! House ist ziemlich schwierig. Aber er ist ein fantastischer Arzt, mit Abstand der beste, den ich kenne."

„Er hat einen irrsinnig guten Ruf."

„Er ist besser als sein Ruf, allerdings auch komplizierter als sein Ruf."

„Okay, dann ist dieses Gespräch so eine Art Verhaltensschulung? Wie verhalte ich mich House gegenüber?"

„In gewisser Weise... Ich habe so einige Kandidaten gesehen, die waren so geschockt über sein Verhalten, dass sie das Weite gesucht haben, noch ehe man zweimal blinzeln konnte. Allerdings kann ich keine direkten Verhaltenstipps mit auf den Weg geben außer, dass Sie es nicht persönlich nehmen sollten, wenn _er_ persönlich wird. Es kann sein, dass Sie einen dummen Fehler machen und er sie hinterher dafür grillt. Er kann einen damit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Man muss es irgendwann im Gefühl haben, wann man ihm am besten aus dem Weg geht."

„Ihm aus dem Weg geht?"

„Sie werden es merken. Wenn Sie gut sind, merken Sie es."

Chase runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Wilson lachte. „Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich Sie mehr verwirrt als Ihnen geholfen, oder?"

Auch Chase lachte.

„Okay, also, was ich zu Anfang sagte, ist das, was ich eigentlich loswerden wollte: Wenn es Probleme gibt, kommen Sie zu mir. Ich kenne House seit Ewigkeiten, und den einen oder anderen Tipp habe ich gewöhnlich, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Und wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben ..."

„Ich ... ich hätte da schon eine."

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit seinem Bein? Wieso geht er am Stock?"

„Er hatte einen Muskelinfarkt."

Chase bekam große Augen. „Das hört man nicht gerade häufig."

„Stimmt. Und wenn, dann haben vor allem Diabetiker damit zu tun, was House nicht ist. Deshalb wurde es zu spät diagnostiziert. Ein großer Teil des Muskelgewebes war bereits abgestorben, als man endlich wusste, woher die Schmerzen kamen."

„Aber man musste nicht amputieren?"

„Die Geister streiten sich noch, ob das nicht vielleicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre. Man hat aber nur das abgestorbene Gewebe entfernt. Eine ganze Menge davon, daher ist das Bein so schwach und trägt sein Gewicht nicht mehr. Die massive Nervenschädigung sorgt außerdem für chronische Schmerzen. Dagegen nimmt er Vicodin – die Tabletten, die er ständig mit sich herumträgt."

Chase machte ein betretenes Gesicht, das Wilson dazu veranlasste, sofort einzugreifen. „House kann Mitleid nicht ausstehen. Wenn er einen schlechten Tag hat, geht man ihm besser aus dem Weg. – Übrigens, da kam er gerade." Durch das schmale Glasfenster neben seiner Tür hatte Wilson House entdeckt, der hinüber in sein Büro ging. Es war noch nicht einmal halb 9. Ungewöhnlich!

Die Panik in Chase' Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. „Ich habe meinen ersten Tag, und komm gleich zu spät!"

„Keine Bange. Ich komm mit rüber.", beruhigte ihn Wilson und stand auf.

„Morgen House, Morgen Jaspers.", grüßte Wilson, als er mit Chase im Schlepptau im Diagnostikbüro ankam. Er hatte eine ganze Reihe von Ausreden parat, sollte House das späte Eintreffen von Chase irgendwie kommentieren. Stattdessen jonglierte House mit Jacke, Stock und Umhängetasche und nickte ihnen kurz zu.

„Ist der Kaffee noch nicht fertig?", fragte er mürrisch in Richtung Jaspers, der gerade eine Filtertüte mit Pulver füllte.

„Ich hab so früh nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet.", stammelte dieser fast ebenso missmutig. „Man muss _immer_ mit mir rechnen. Es ist früh, es gibt keinen Kaffee, und gefrühstückt hab ich auch noch nicht."

„Ich ähm... hab gedacht, ich bring zum Einstand ein bisschen Frühstück mit.", sagte Chase unsicher und zeigte auf seinen Rucksack. „Es sind nur ein paar Bagels. Nichts besonderes."

House' Miene hellte sich auf, und Wilson musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen.


End file.
